redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mistwarrior of Redwall
= The Mistwarrior of Redwall = From the Redwall Wiki, your Redwall news and information resource. < User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk Jump to: navigation, search Chapter one Aronna looked up from waxing her bow string, the red-headed elf looked at her squad leader, a tall, muscular, elf with smoke-gray hair. He had leaped nimbly from his tree branch to hers. he addressed her, nodding approval at her bow string, "Good! I like to see any Mistranger with a good bow-string. Oh no! Here come those annoying twins again!" Aronna looked over at the identical twins swinging from branch to branch. She laughed then said to her squad leader, "Hahaha! Sokk and Tokk? I enjoy those two, they make me laugh. Oh, come on now, your a Mistwarrior, they look up to you!" The gray-haired elf glared at Aronna, saying, "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Rannon! It's alright, we're engaged remember?" Aronna nodded, answering her fiance, "Yes I know. I just thought it would be awkward, a Mistranger calling her commanding officer by his real name." Rannon answered, "Yes I know it would be strange. Hang it all when are those confounded valley elves going to get hear? I'm not waiting around to grow a beard waiting for them!" Okk Sokk and Tokk's older brother asked, "Wait... we can't grow beards, right?" Rannon looked at him and said, "It's just a figure of speech meaning its taking a long time." Okk nodded, "Oh!" Rannon turned to the two elf twins which had been standing on the branch since Okk started talking and said, "An' you two! Don't start asking me questions I don't even know how to answer!" Sokk elected himself spokesperson for the two elves, "Alright. Do you know when the valley dwellers are going to get here?" Rannon banged his head on the tree trunk. This is going to be a long night he thought. *** "Our scouts say the valley dwellers will be attacking from the east. Rannon, you take yore squad and attack from the trees. Roon you and your squad will be joining me and the remaining elves on attacking from the front. Alright, stations!" Rannon and the other squad leader Roon walked back to their squads and told them King Bourdon's plans. they nodded then went to their stations. Rannon sat in the foliage of a big oak with Aronna. He spoke to her, "Well Aronna, this is it. The biggest battle between the valley and mist elves yet. Stick close to me and we'll survive this together." Aronna strung her bow and counted her arrows answering her fiance, "Yes. Let's we all survive this." *** WHOOOSH!!!! the huge bomb streaked the the air and landed with an explosion in the trees. Rannon and Aronna were thrown from their perch in the big oak. Rannon helped Aronna up. He looked around at the remainder of the mist elf army, it was reduced to some desperate fighters one of which was his fellow squad leader Roon, he was fighting a massive valley elf with extraordinary skill, but it was hopless, the elf crushed him with a massive club.Rannon looked at the ground in front of him and saw the two identical twins Sokk and Tokk with their older brother Okk lying dead at his feet. He had always had a soft spot for the elf twins, though they got on his nerves a lot. King Bourdon came running uo to htem yelling at the top of his lungs, "Run! Run! Run, run, run! Go leave it's hopeless save yourselves!" Rannon and Aronna looked at each other, Rannon took her hand in his, "Go, the king and I will catch up. Be careful" Aronna echoed his final words, "Be careful." She ran at top speed Rannon turned to the king and said, "Come on yer majesty, we have to get out of here!" King Bourdon shook his head, "No, leave me my times come, save... your...self." He went limp. Rannon ran and caught up with Aronna. when she asked him where the king was he told her, "Dead. Now stop talking and keep running!" It started raining, thunder boomed out and lightning streaked across the sky. Rannon and Aronna were in a thick mist. Aronna became uneasy speaking to Rannon, "Oh! Oh! We're in the Woodmist during a thunder storm, this is bad, this is very bad!" Rannon replied, "I know, I kno..." He got no further lightning struck the two elves and they vanished, without a trace. Chapter two The two Painted Ones, Rigglo and Glinga were out foraging for food when they heard a loud swish whoosh they went to investigate chattering wildly, "Yeeheehee, maybe that were one of our traps catchering one o' them Reddywallers!" Rigglo replied, "Maybe, but you said it wrong, its not Reddywaller its Redwaller, like the Abbey thy comes from Redwall." Glinga sneered, "Well I says it how I wants to say it, so don't ye go tellin' me what to say an' what to do, snotnose!" Rigglo shrugged, "Wotever ye say tick'ead. But I didn't 'ave to join yore tribe ya know. I coulda escaped from ye easy, I woulda gaddered up some wayward creatures and started me own searaider crew, instead of joinin' yer scummy lot, ye sniggelty woofler!" Glinga brandished a big club menacingly, "Tich'ead is it? An' whats a sniggelty woofler? I don't care if ye didn't join us, we woulda hunted yew down all the same." Rigglo drew a cutless from his belt, "I could run ya through right now an' be t'rew witchya, painted bum. Aye, and tell yer chief you fell inna swamp, or was taked by a giant bird. But I won't, now let's go see what made that swishy noise!" Glinga lowered his club reluctantly, knowing that he would be no match against the big, former searat who had the only blade in the Painted One tribe. He turned and saw the tall, muscular, smoke-gray furred squirrel fire the arrow. Glinga was about to dodge out of the way but wasn't fast enough, the arrow hit him in the eye. The squirrel turned with another arrow on the string,he aimed for Rigglo, but Rigglo was long gone and running for the Painted one camp, blowing the alarm on a bone whistle. Category:Thel'Vomadore Category:Fanfiction